


Sub!Luke

by fn_6969



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fn_6969/pseuds/fn_6969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>3-in-1 anonymous prompts: Jealous!Han, Flirty!Lando, and of course your ever-requested Sub!Luke. </p>
<p>WARNINGS: BDSM, daddykink</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sub!Luke

**Author's Note:**

> 3-in-1 anonymous prompts: Jealous!Han, Flirty!Lando, and of course your ever-requested Sub!Luke. 
> 
> WARNINGS: BDSM, daddykink

_No PWP this time, but I’m (unfortunately for me, fortunately for you nasties) working on an actual PWP with about 10 prompts/bunnies y’all sent me over the last week. So. Sit tight on this and enjoy hell!_

Luke bounced into the meeting hall of the rebel base a few minutes late, smiling apologetically at his sister- who stopped speaking momentarily to glare at him from her place in the center of the room- and took his seat, which happened to be directly across from Han.

Lando, who was sitting to Luke’s right, smiled and shook his head at him, crossing his arms over his chest and tuning in to Leia’s words once again.

Luke, who was struggling to stay mentally present, ran a hand through his hair distractedly, shaking his head as the blonde strands fell in disarray around his face. He looked even younger (and prettier) if at all possible.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Lando, though, who smirked and slid an arm around the back of Luke’s chair, leaning into him and whispering something unknown in his ear. Luke stifled a giggle with his hand, his body shifting slightly, though probably unintentionally, into the mustachioed man.

Seething silently at the display unfolding across from him, Han stared across the room at his young lover. Sure, nobody really _knew_ they were together, so he couldn’t really _blame_ Lando. But those rational thoughts didn’t stifle the anger he felt bubbling inside of him and threatening to boil over.

The two men continued to whisper and giggle silently for a few minutes before Luke whispered something to Lando and placed a hand on the man’s thigh to steady himself as he stood before bouncing out of the meeting hall, stride the same as when he entered.

Deciding he’d had enough, Han stood up and released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, turning on his heel and following him out of there.

“Luke!” Han whisper-yelled down the corridor, as he all but stomped towards the smaller man, “Just what the hell was that?”

“What was what, Han?” Luke replied, rather defiantly, his hands at his slim hips. He was the picture of insolence- and he knew it.

Han saw where this is going and he straightened himself, tone now even and warning: “What did you just call me you little brat?”

Luke stilled and his posture shifted, “I’m sorry, daddy…” His voice was suddenly small and apologetic as the atmosphere around them began to shift.

“Good boy.” Han said slowly, “Now let me ask you again,” He took a step closer to the young Jedi, their faces now only inches apart, “what was going on in there?”

They were interrupted, though, by the sounds of swinging doors and excited voices, voices that were drawing nearer as they continued down the hallway.

Han rolled his eyes and took Luke’s hand in his own, pulling him in tow as he walked down the corridor and out and into the hangar. He nudged Luke ahead of him and up the ramp to the Falcon.

* * *

“Daddy, I-” Luke started, only to be interrupted by Han.

“Quiet.” Han said through clenched teeth, pushing Luke to his knees by his shoulders.

Luke, now kneeling in front of his lover, whimpered as Han gripped his hair, forcing eye contact.

“Were you a bad boy, little one?” Han prodded, his tone only an ounce gentler.

Luke whimpered, shaking his head in the affirmative.

“I didn’t hear you, brat.” Han growled, his grip on the younger man’s hair tightening.

“Yes, daddy.” Came Luke’s timid reply.

Han released the sandy-blonde hair, taking a few steps back so he’s flush with the foot of his bunk. Luke knew what was next, and he bit his lip before getting on all fours and crawling towards the older man.

Han lowered himself into a seated position on the bed, his hands falling to his sides and out of the way as Luke crawled up to him and bent over his lap, in an almost ritual-like silence.

The Corellian pilot inhaled and exhaled slowly, attempting to keep his cool; which proved more difficult each time he took in the sight of his lover submitting before him.

“What do you want, Luke?” Han’s voice was so low it was barely audible now.

Luke mumbled something unintelligible, burying his face in Han’s thigh.

Han grabbed Luke’s hair again, tugging back so that Luke now had his head turned and was looking up at him.

“I already asked you to speak up once. Next time I’m not going to ask nicely.” Han’s voice is firm, and he briefly wonders if he’s being too stern before noting the visibly hardening length in Luke’s tight pants.

“Punish me, daddy.” The Jedi pleaded, wincing inwardly when he felt the first blow to his backside.

Han groaned inwardly, noting the pink mark this left on his lover’s perfect behind. He caressed the smooth skin there and relished in the whimper this elicits from Luke, who was now wriggling impatiently in his lap.

“Easy little one, you aren’t done yet.” Han chastised before raising his hand and bringing it down against his lover’s bare skin again, harder this time.

Luke bit down on his fist and moaned around it, tears springing to life in his blue eyes.

Han smacked Luke’s backside the next and final time, causing the younger man to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain that he was so used to hearing by now.

The older man swallowed hard, grabbing the Luke’s pants and pulling them up to their rightful place once again.

Luke shifted off of the other man’s lap and kneeled before him again, teeth worrying his lip as a few silent tears threatened to fall down his flushed cheeks.

“C’mere sweetheart…” Han cooed, reaching for the smaller man and taking him in his arms, “I love you, kid, you know that?”

Something akin to contentedness tugged at Luke’s heart when he felt a hand move to stroke the hair back from his face softly. Luke nodded in response, snuggling into the other pilot’s arms, “Love you too, daddy.”

“And Luke?” Han says, a lighter tone playing at his words now.

“Yeah?” Luke stirs in his arms, listening.

“Don’t ever look at Lando like that again.”


End file.
